


Huśtawka

by Joamya



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joamya/pseuds/Joamya
Summary: Taemin i Minho są przyjaciółmi od zawsze. Po pewnym czasie jednak relacja między nimi zaczyna się rozluźniać, a głównym tego powodem jest uczucie, które zaczyna zmieniać ich życie. Problem polega na tym, że to nie jest to, czego obydwaj by chcieli.
Relationships: 2min, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 1





	Huśtawka

Gdyby huśtawka umiała mówić, zapewne opowiedziałaby wiele różnych historii. Bo huśtawka to nie tylko jakiś tam sprzęt, na którym dzieci mogą się bawić, co to, to nie. Była ona świadkiem wielu godzin płaczu, słuchała brzmienia śmiechu, i tego szczerego, i tego trochę mniej. Usłyszała wiele wyznań, a gdyby mogła, płakałaby z tymi odrzuconymi i cieszyła z tymi, którzy w brzmieniu jej skrzypiących łańcuchów usłyszeli najpiękniejsze słowa świata. Czy można powiedzieć, że nie była ona niczym ważnym? Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Towarzyszyła przecież tak wielu ludziom w pokonywaniu słabości codziennego dnia, umilała chwile spokoju, gdy słonce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wśród cichych szeptów umykających w mroźnym powietrzu do księżyca, uczyła na pamięć gwiezdnych konstelacji. 

Huśtawka nie wyglądała już najlepiej, jej łańcuch był zardzewiały, ławeczka zniszczona upływającym czasem. Po wielu latach służenia pokoleniom dzieci stała się jedynie starą, opuszczoną częścią rosnącego wokół niej lasu. Ci, którzy radośnie wzbijali się w powietrze, kurczowo ściskając jej żelazne koła, już nie chcieli zagłębiać w nieznane rejony pośród drzew, tylko po to, by się pohuśtać. Nie, odkąd huśtawka zarosła, małe dzieci stały się statecznymi dorosłymi. Ona jednak ciągle opierała się nieuniknionemu. Może wiedziała, że ciche wyznania „lubię cię” jednak się nie zakończyły, chociaż od lat nikt nie wzbijał jej w powietrze. Przycupnięta przy nie największym dębie, zdaje się, że czekała, aż ktoś od nowa pozwoli jej współistnieć w małych cudach świata. Bo przecież w tym małym cichym zakątku stale pojawiała się pewna dwójka młodych ludzi. Huśtawka nie była człowiekiem, nie wiedziała, że coś jest na świecie nieakceptowane. Była duszą zaklętą w metalowych łańcuchu i prostej ławeczce, nadgryzionej przez czas, ale kierowała się uczuciami, czuła miłość, a nie słowa tych, którzy wierzyli tylko w racje rozumu.

Owymi tajemniczymi osobami byli wiecznie uśmiechnięci chłopcy. Jako jeszcze młode dzieci znaleźli opuszczoną huśtawkę i nazwali ją swoją wspólną tajemnicą. Chyba tylko oni wiedzieli o jej istnieniu, podczas gdy zagubiona w pamięci innych, stała niewzruszenie wciąż na tym samym miejscu. Oni spędzali tam całe popołudnia, bawiąc się w to, co mogli mali chłopcy. Z czasem rośli, co szczególnie widać było w starszym – Minho o dużych, ciemnych oczach. Miał charyzmatyczną, nieco przywódczą osobowość, jednak w całej swojej pewności siebie, obdarzony został ogromnymi pokładami dobra i czułości dla swojego młodszego o dwa lata przyjaciela. Taemin zazwyczaj był roztrzepanym, zdecydowanie ślicznym dzieckiem. Ciekawski świata, lubił buntować się przeciwko starszemu, ale kochał go jak własnego brata i zawsze przepraszał, gdy tylko za bardzo się zagalopowywał. Huśtawka zachichotała by w swojej spiętej metalem duszy, gdyby tylko mogła. Bawiła ją relacja między nimi, ale to nie było złośliwe rozbawienie. Uważała, że są naprawdę uroczymi osóbkami w całej swojej przyjaźni. Delikatny Minho z rozbawieniem odgarniający dość długie włosy z zarumienionych od zabawy na świeżym powietrzu policzków Taemina i ten, ufnie spoglądający w górę na psotny uśmiech na ustach hyunga. Takie zaufanie jakim oni się darzyli na pewno nie było czymś powszechnym, czymś czego mógłby doświadczyć każdy. Nie, ta przyjaźń od początku była czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaźnią. Huśtawka dostrzegała to już w chwili, gdy oni zmęczeni od ganiania po lesie, usypiali oparci o dąb. Minho przy pniu, trzymający w objęciach młodsze, mniejsze ciałko. Składający czuły pocałunek na zwichrzonych, czarnych włosach. Huśtawka to wszystko widziała. Widziała też o wiele więcej.

_Huśtawka widziała radość._

– Hyung, myślisz, że powinien zaprosić Sehuna na moje urodziny? – Taemin przekrzywił głowę w bok jak szczeniaczek, spoglądając kątem oka na Minho, który oparty o pień dębu, bujał ręką zreperowaną przez nich huśtawkę.

– No przecież to twoja decyzja – opowiedział z rozbawieniem, przenosząc się bliżej rozłożonego na brzuchu nastolatka. Lee planował swoje szesnaste urodziny, chociaż wydawało się, że specjalnie mu na nich nie zależy. Sam w duchu przyznawał, że wolałby ten dzień spędzić tak jak zwykle, ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. On go znał lepiej niż ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy mieli pojawić się na imprezie. Właściwie tego, aby ona się odbyła zażyczyli sobie jego rodzice – znaczy, oficjalnie, zaproponowali. Taemin się zgodził, bo czego jak czego, ale tego akurat nie wypadało odmówić. Tak więc spisywał, leżąc na kocu, kogo może zaprosić, cały czas jednak w głowie mając swojego hyunga, teraz złośliwe muskającego jego odkryte uda długą trawą. Taemin prychnął na takie ewidentne zaczepianie, gdy teoretycznie był zajęty, ale na usta cisnął mu się szeroki uśmiech.

– No, hyung, co ty robisz? – jęknął, gdy trawa przeniosła się na jego szyję, sprytnie omijając rude włosy, które wydostały się z kucyka oraz palce rudzielca, próbujące złapać przedmiot zabawy Minho. – Przestań!

Choi wbrew temu co myślał Lee rzeczywiście przestał, ale tylko po to, by przewrócić go na plecy i zasiąść na jego udach. Tak, młodszy wiedział co go czeka, więc piszcząc próbował wydostać się spod rąk przyjaciel – teraz ewidentnego wroga. Jednak trzymał on mocno, by potem jego długie i zgrabne palce zmierzyły w najgorszą dla Taemina wędrówkę – po brzuchu, wywołując skurcze mięśni. Minho zaśmiewając się w niebogłosy łaskotał młodszego, a jego śmiech mieszał się z oburzonymi prychnięciami chłopaka oraz jego chichotem. Wkrótce jednak udało mu się zebrać trochę siły, a może to starszy specjalnie zwolnił uścisk, i przeturlać się po trawie.

– Ha i co teraz powiesz, co? – zaśmiał się, patrząc z góry na spokojną, nieco żabią twarz.

– Hm, no nie wiem. A co powinienem?

– Oczywiście, że się poddajesz, Choi Minho – zakrzyknął, stukając placem w jego klatkę piersiową, osłoniętą czerwonym podkoszulkiem, teraz całym w trawie. – Już, teraz mi to mów!

Z gardła tamtego wyrwał się bulgoczący śmiech, a potem ponownie przeturlali się po trawie. Ostatecznie wylądowali niemal w tej samej pozycji, młodszy z głową na brzuchu przyjaciela, obejmowany przez jego umięśnione ramię. Taemin lubił tą pozycję. Czuł się wtedy bezpieczniejszy niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Tylko ramiona Choi dawały mu też tyle czułości, specjalnie od przyjaciela. Znał go tak długo, już nawet nie pamiętał od kiedy, nie wyobrażał siebie życia bez niego. Dlatego tak bardzo cieszył się, że chociaż był on starszy o dwa lata, ciągle znajdował dla niego czas, na te niesforne zabawy jak u małych dzieci, czy na poważne rozmowy, gdy leżeli obok siebie, wpatrując w niebo usiane gwiazdami.

– Poddaje się, Minnie – mruknął nisko, czochrając jego włosy. Taemin zerknął w górę, dostrzegając ciepły wzrok i czuły uśmiech. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak lekko się unieść i cmoknąć go w nos, czując w sobie tylko radość w najczystszej postaci.

– To dobrze, hyung. A teraz tak poleżmy.

_Huśtawka widziała zdezorientowanie._

Taemin nie był pewien dlaczego właściwe wymknął się środku nocy z ciepłego łóżka, tylko po to, by usadzić zmarznięty tyłek na drewnianym siedzisku huśtawki. Było tu ciemno oraz zimno, a jego nawet nie miał kto ogrzać. Nie miał w też ochoty na towarzystwo swojego przyjaciela, chociaż kilka godzin temu za nic w świecie nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Czuł się zdezorientowany.

Czuł się zdezorientowany tym, że chociaż znał Minho od bardzo dawna, dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma naprawdę niesamowite oczy. Ze ma ciepłe dłonie. Że jego usta mają delikatny, lekko czerwonawy kolor. Bał się swoich myśli, że chciałby dokładnie zbadać fakturę tych warg, poczuć pod opuszkami palców miękkość jego skóry. Niby to znał, poznał to wszystko, ale chciałby móc to zrobić jeszcze raz, z należytą uwagą. Nie wiedział tylko czemu właśnie teraz zapragnął więcej kontaktu, więcej czułości. Przecież Minho to jego przyjaciel, dlaczego więc czuł się speszony, gdy ten patrzył na niego uważnie, lustrując jego sylwetkę? Bał się jego oceniającego spojrzenia. Wychodząc z nim, kilka razy się przebierał, obawiając tego, że może mu się nie spodobać. Co to wszystko oznaczało? Przecież Minho akceptował go w całości, dlaczego zamartwiał się tymi bzdurami? No i… dlaczego się rumienił, gdy zupełnie nieskrępowany chłopak przebierał się w jego obecności? Przecież to nic, przecież to znał. Już tyle razy spali w jednym łóżku, niejednokrotnie nawet bez ubrania… O co chodziło, dlaczego przebywanie w jego towarzystwie nagle stało się tak trudne?

Skłamałby, jeśli stwierdziłby, że się tego nie boi. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak nagle zainteresował się nim z zupełnie innej strony, tak jak powinien interesować się dziewczynami. To było trudniejsze niż sądził, zwłaszcza do zaakceptowania. Bo chyba Minho mu się… nie podoba?

– Taemin?

Przestraszony drgnął, wprawiając zamarłą huśtawkę w ruch, chociaż rozpoznał głos obiektu swoich rozmyślań. A może właśnie dlatego?

– Cześć, hyung. Co tu robisz?

– Chyba to ja powinien cię o to spytać? Twoja mama do mnie dzwoniła, bo nigdzie cię nie było.

Taemin skrzywił się na myśl, że jego rodzicielka wchodziła do jego pokoju, podczas gdy normalnie wszyscy w domu powinni już spać. Po co na dodatek dzwoniła po Choi? Przecież wiedziała, że jej syn nie należy do tego typu ludzi, by po nocy rozbijać się po jakichś klubach. Każdą noc grzecznie spędzał albo w swoim łóżku, albo w tym należącym do Minho.

– Musiałem się przewietrzyć.

– I właśnie dlatego przyszedłeś aż tutaj? Równie dobrze mogłeś się przewietrzyć we własnym ogródku.

– Hyung, nie stwarzaj problemu tam, gdzie go nie ma – prychnął, wciąż na niego nie spoglądając. Został niemal do tego zmuszony, gdy Minho ukucnął przed nim, łapiąc za jego podbródek i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Obydwoje ciężko przełknęli ślinę – Taemin, bo ktoś, kto kompletnie zawrócił mu w głowie był bardzo blisko, za to Minho okazał się być po prostu przestraszony dziwnym stanem przyjaciela.

–Minnie, powiedz mi prawdę.

– To jest prawda, hyung. Jeśli ci przeszkadza, że tu jestem, to już pójdę. – Zerwał się z siedziska, odtrącając dłoń Choi. Poruszony metalowy łańcuch zalśnił w świetle księżyca, a jego cichy skrzyp zmieszał się z szumem drzew i ich ciężkimi oddechami.

– Proszę cię, Taemin… – mruknął, łapiąc go za dłoń. Mimo, że noc była zimna, Choi jak zwykle emanował ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem. Młodszy ledwo powstrzymał się od odwrócenia i wbicia w najbardziej kochane ramiona świata.

– Dobranoc, hyung – powiedział, zarumieniany własnymi myślami, wyszarpnął dłoń i zniknął w ciemnej gęstwinie. 

– Dobranoc, Minnie – mruknął, siadając na huśtawce, zmartwiony i nieco zdezorientowany zachowaniem swojego małego przyjaciela.

_Huśtawka widziała zazdrość._

Taemin widział ich razem. Przemierzali za rękę park, siedzieli na ławce, zajadali się lodami w kawiarence. Bolała świadomość, że się spóźnił. Zresztą, czy można się spóźnić z czymś, czego wcale się nie planowało? Bolało go też, że piękna Soo Jung tak bardzo pasowała do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jej czarne włosy lśniły w słońcu, uśmiech sprawiał, że nawet najbardziej ponury człowiek nagle się rozpogadzał, a oczy błyszczały radością i inteligencją. Nic dziwnego, że oczarowała Minho. Była dla niego ideałem. Razem wyglądali naprawdę świetnie, Taemin skłonny był to przyznać. I nawet im to powiedział, gdy kiedyś przez przypadek na nich wpadł.

Ale liczyło się tylko to, że Minho był szczęśliwy. Taemin zrozumiał to już w momencie, gdy pewnego popołudnia siedzieli pod huśtawką, a on nagle zaczął opowiadać o Soo Jung. To była ta chwila, gdy zorientował się, że chociaż jeszcze nie wypadł z wyścigu po serce przyjaciela, już od początku był na straconej pozycji. Jakby wystartował ze znacznym opóźnieniem. A teraz już mógł sobie powiedzieć _Game over, Lee Taemin_ , gdy po raz kolejny Minho zapomniał o ich spotkaniu, a zamiast tego poszedł na randkę ze swoją _dziewczyną._ Bo on się zakochał, co do tego chyba nikt nie miał wątpliwości. Był młodym mężczyzną, który interesował się dziewczynami, a przy okazji był tak cudowną osobą, że i Soo Jung musiała się w nim zakochać. A także jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Taemin. Pogodził się ze swoją miłością do tego charyzmatycznego osiemnastolatka, ale na co mu to teraz było?

To wszystko było ponad jego siły, przyznawał się samemu sobie, leniwie kołysząc na huśtawce. Głowę opierał o łańcuch i połykał gorzkie łzy. Ale przecież nie był ważny, to Minho był najważniejszy. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, od zawsze to wiedział. Nawet skazał na cierpienie. Może mówienie o czymś takim w chwili, gdy jego przyjaciel nie był zbyt długo z Soo Jung było irracjonalne, ale też wiedział, że on łatwo nie odpuści. Jeżeli coś było dla niego neobojętne, walczył o to z całych sił. A ona była, więc Taemin czuł się już niemal jakby stał niedaleko kościelnych schodów, patrząc na tą dwójkę, zakochaną i szczęśliwą, zmierzającą ku ślubnemu kobiercowi.

Liście ponuro zaszeleściły, gdy zsunął się z huśtawki na trawę i wpatrzył w niebo. Było już późne popołudnie, różowa wstęga zimnych wiatrów zdobiła niebo, ciągnąc się wzdłuż niego. Dla Taemina wcale nie oznaczała wietrznego dnia, a raczej kolejną dobę bez swojej bezpiecznej przystani. „Bez niego” – za każdym razem brzmiało to przerażająco, ile razy by tego nie powtarzał. Może powinien się przyzwyczaić, że dorastają, a ich drogi kiedyś się rozłączą, bo to niemożliwe, by już zawsze byli razem. Życzył mu wszystkiego najlepszego, naprawdę, ale… Nie cierpiał Soo Jung. Owszem była ładna, miła, cudownie się uśmiechała, dobrze uczyła… Ale zabrała mu Minho. Ukradła mu jego miłość, zamordowała jego marzenia. Bo Taemin marzył. Marzył, że kiedyś złoży na pełnych wargach Minho czuły pocałunek, że tamte duże dłonie zmierzą jego ciało w intymnej wędrówce, że usłyszy od Minho szczere _kocham cię_. Widział siebie za dwadzieścia lat u boku właśnie tego mężczyzny. Ale cóż z tego…?

Był zazdrosny. Był zazdrosny jak cholera, bo chciał swojego przyjaciela tylko dla siebie. Ale nie mógł. Nie mógł być tak samolubny, bo to nie on był ważny.

_Huśtawka widziała poddanie się._

Taemin nie miał już siły. Cieszył się, że Minho ma się dobrze, że jest szczęśliwy. Już tyle czasu był z Soo Jung, a Taemin udawał, że wszystko z nim w porządku, że niemal sam w to uwierzył. Żył w ulepionej bańce, teoretycznie bezpieczeństwa, ale to nie było to samo, jak wtedy gdy jego świat zamykał się w umięśnionych ramionach Minho. Tęsknił za nim, tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Odkąd on i Soo Jung zaczęli poważnie myśleć o przyszłości, młodszy przyjaciel odszedł w ciemną przeszłość. Był tylko wspomnieniem, które od czasu do czasu upominało się o uwagę, pukając w drzwi znajdujące się po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Teraz jednak nie był w stanie spoglądać na drzwi z ciemnego drewna. Zamiast tego mierzył wzrokiem łańcuch huśtawki. Prawdopodobnie znów była ona czymś opuszczonym, czymś, co miało pozostać w głębiach lasu zapomniane. On i Minho przychodzili tutaj odkąd byli dzieciakami, ale teraz pojawiali się tu coraz rzadziej. Zwłaszcza starszy. Znaleźli ją, gdy Minho miał osiem, a Taemin sześć lat. To było trzynaście lat temu. Wiele się zmieniło od tego czasu, oprócz jednego – Choi nadal był dla swojego młodszego przyjaciela najważniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałaby w tym przeszkodzić jakaś dziewczyna, ale to się właśnie stało. Dwudziestojednoletni Choi Minho poważnie myślał o założeniu rodziny, a dziewiętnastoletni Taemin od trzech lat nie potrafił poradzić sobie z coraz silniejszą miłością, jaką darzył kiedyś najbliższą mu osobę. To było trudne, bardzo trudne. Ale teraz nie miał już nic do gadania, prawda?

Nie chciał tutaj zostać. Nigdy nie był silny, jego siłą był Minho. Ratował go, gdy był w tarapatach, założył plasterek, gdy niezdarnie wywrócił się na żwirowanej alejce, ocierał łzy. Zawsze był obok. Gdy go zabrakło, Taemin już nie miał siły na codzienne mierzenie się ze swoimi słabościami i własnym tchórzostwem. Czy przez myśl przemknęło mu samobójstwo? Owszem, ale przecież nie mógł tego zrobić. Wierzył, że jest jeszcze chociaż trochę ważny dla swojego przyjaciela, a taki krok na pewno by go zasmucił. W końcu spędzili ze sobą znaczną część swojego życia, to nie mogło przejść nieuważone. Dlatego więc zdecydował się na opuszczenie tego miejsca. Wyjedzie, zostawi za sobą przeszłość, może znajdzie kogoś, kto zastąpi mu tą niespełnioną miłość. Tak, zdecydowanie się poddawał.

Usiadł na huśtawce i odbił, już zbyt długimi na to nogami od podłoża. Podkulił kolana i pozwolił, by watr rozwiewał mu włosy. Były średniej długości jasny, niemal biały odcień. Minho zawsze powtarzał, że podoba mu się taki kolor. Dlaczego zatem wybrał brunetkę…? Taemin sam gubił się w tych ciągłych pytaniach. Dlaczego właśnie ona? Co w niej takiego było? Co miała Soo Jung, a czego nie miał on sam? Czego nie mógł mu dać?

Wiedział, znał odpowiedz na to, ale ciągle się łudził, że mógłby być lepszy od dziewczyny. Gdy odchylał się na huśtawce, a włosy, przefarbowane ledwo dwa dni wcześniej, rozwiewały się na wszystkie strony, wyobraził sobie czuły uśmiech Minho. Jego ciepły śmiech, duże dłonie, które często kładł na jego biodrach, gdy się huśtali. Zdarzyło im się to robić razem, chociaż huśtawka zawsze skrzypiała niezadowolona. Byli za ciężcy na przestarzałą zabawkę, ale nie odmawiali sobie tej przyjemności. Taemin wtedy siadał na jego kolanach i trzymał łańcuch, za to starszy obejmował go w pasie i odpychał się nogami. Intymnie, szczęśliwie.

_To już nie wróci._

– Taemin? Chciałeś się spotkać? – usłyszał głos Minho. Zerknął na niego, wciąż z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Na jego widok znacznie zrzedła mu mina, a wesołe ogniki z oczu bezpowrotnie zniknęły.

– Owszem, hyung. – Choi drgnął, słysząc wypowiedziane przez niego słowo. Młodszy dawno się tak do niego nie zwracał.

– Po co?

– To już nie mogę spotkać się ze swoim _przyjacielem_?

Gorzki śmiech chłopaka sprawił, że Minho opuścił głowę. Wiedział, że zaniedbał Taemina, ale przecież chciał się oświadczyć Soo Jung, to z nią miał spędzać najwięcej czasu. Kłamstwem byłoby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie tęskni za młodym. Tęsknił. Bardzo. Ale tak było lepiej. Nigdy nie chciał sprowadzać na niego kłopotów. 

– Nieważne, hyung. Chciałem się pożegnać – mruknął, gdy cisza wciąż się przedłużała.

– Jak to… pożegnać?

– Wyjeżdżam.

Zdenerwowany Minho przygryzł wargę. Nie tego się spodziewał. Taemin miał wyjechać? Opuścić go?

– Na jak długo?

– Sądzę, że… – zatrzymał huśtawkę i przechylił głowę, posyłając mu wymuszony uśmiech. – Już na zawsze.

– Jak to na zawsze, Taemin?! Co ty mówisz? Przecież musisz mi pomóc wybrać pierścionek, być moim świadkiem na ślubie, wychowywać moje dzieci… – zagalopował się, wyrywając w przyszłość. Prawda jednak była taka, że nawet nie chciał tego wszystkiego, byle mógł to zamienić na obecność przyjaciela obok siebie.

– Nie chcę, Minho. Nie chcę… – powtórzył słabo. – Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, naprawdę. Soo Jung jest świetna i w ogóle… Na pewno będziecie razem szczęśliwi.

– Tak, Taemin, ale…

Przerwał, widząc jak podchodzi do niego i unosi głowę. Dopiero teraz zauważył nowy kolor włosów. Miały wspaniały piaskowy odcień. Zawsze uważał, że pasowałyby do niego. Zresztą, w każdym kolorze wyglądał dobrze. Pięknie. Olśniewająco.

Jednak nie to było ważne. Twarz Taemina lśniła w nikłym świetle słońca. Dzień był pochmurny, zbierało się na deszcz. Ten zresztą zaraz lunął, poprzedzony ciężkim grzmotem, przetaczającym się po niebie. Włosy Taemina wydawały się przez chwilę płonąć, gdy srebrny grom przebiegł niebo. A z oczu płonęły łzy, mieszające się z ulewą.

– Do widzenia, hyung. – Dłoń wyciągnięta sztywno przed siebie. Uchwycił ją, chcąc przyciągnąć go do siebie, ale _on_ zaraz się wyrwał.

– Do widzenia, Minnie.

_Poddał się._

_Huśtawka słyszała wyznanie._

Właściwie można by to podciągnąć pod porwanie. W chwili, gdy wychodził z domu z walizkami, ktoś uchwycił go w pół, zawiązał na oczach chustkę i wepchnął do samochodu. Chciał krzyczeć, ale szybko wyczuł specyficzny zapach, jaki zawsze unosił się w ukochanym samochodzie Choi. Dlatego zamilkł, nawet nie pytając dlaczego dzieje się właśnie to. Mógł, przecież miał prawo wiedzieć, ale jakoś nie czuł ochoty. Dobrze, że go nie widział, to bolało by za bardzo.

Zbyt długo zwlekał ze swoim wyjazdem, aż w końcu po niewielkim miasteczku jak grom rozniosła się wieść, że Minho rozstał się ze swoją dziewczyną. Wszyscy przepowiadali im wielką przyszłość, ale coś jednak musiało się stać, skoro nagle wizja ich wspaniałego wspólnego życia jednym słowem została przerwana. Przez chwilę serce Taemin skakało z radości, że może jednak będzie mieć szansę na odzyskanie swojego przyjaciela… ale później przyszło orzeźwienie. To niemożliwe, by Minho, który przez kilka lata był wierny jednej dziewczynie, zupełnie przestał ją kochać. Może się pokłócili, a potem znów się zejdą, bo _prawdziwa miłość_ zwycięży wszystko, stwierdzał złośliwe w duchu, czując gorzki posmak w ustach.

Gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę, chwycił walizki, które od kilku dni stały spakowane w kącie pokoju i nie bacząc na późną porę, wyszedł z domu. Bez pożegnania. Z rodzicami już się rozmówił, z Minho również, swoich przyjaciół poinformowała o wyjeździe. A teraz uciekał. 

Nie był zdziwiony, gdy zapach cynamonu i pomarańczy zamienił się na ożywczą woń lasu nocą. Obydwoje kochali to miejsce, gdy niebo oblekało się ciemnym całunem, a gwiazdy nagle rozbłyskiwały. Często wybierali się tutaj nocą, a później skuleni pod drzewem i przytuleni do siebie zasypiali. Jednak to czemu tu się w ogóle znalazł nadal pozostawało tajemnicą. 

– Co to ma znaczyć, Minho? – burknął gdy ten majstrował przy węźle jaki zrobił z tyłu jego głowy z chustki.

– Musiałem cię jakoś zatrzymać.

– Wystarczyłoby powiedzieć „stój”.

– Nie, Taemin. Nie wystarczyłoby.

Poważny ton głosu mężczyzny sprawił, że spojrzał na niego z uwagą, gdy już miał taką możliwość. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, tak samo jak policzki. Wyglądał jakby płakał, a dla pewności sprawdził to dotykiem. Rzeczywiście, skóra Minho oblana była gorącymi łzami. Aż tak przejął się zerwaniem z Soo Jung? zdziwił się. Pogłębiło się to, gdy jego palce, zawsze gorące, spoczęły na jego, a potem obrócił on lekko głowę, składając delikatny pocałunek we wnętrzu jego dłoni.

– Minho…?

– Chciałeś ode mnie uciec. A ja nie zamierzam patrzeć jak przeze mnie uciekasz.

– Przez ciebie? Nie bądź śmieszy, Minho. Wyjeżdżam, bo chcę coś osiągnąć. Chcę się rozwijać.

– Beze mnie.

– Owszem, bez ciebie. Ty masz swoją dziewczynę.

– Już nie mam – przyznał.

– Wiem. Ale pewnie i tak do siebie wrócicie, nie ukrywajmy. 

Minho opadł obok niego na trawę i nic nie mówiąc, spojrzał w niebo. Usiane było gwiazdami, jakby znajdowały się o wiele bliżej nich, niż podejrzewali. Czuło się, że wystarczy wyciągnięcie dłoni, by ich dotknąć, zabrać ze i wręczyć tej najważniejszej osobie. Spojrzał w bok, właśnie na tą osobę. Nigdy mu się nie przyznał, że każda, dość krępująca zazwyczaj dla Taemin sytuacja była sprowokowana przez niego specjalnie. Chciał być blisko niego, jak najbliżej. Chciał go dotykać, czuć jego zapach, badać placami miękkość skóry i włosów. Marzył o tym, by rano budzić się, trzymając swoje marzenie w ramionach, a potem zostać obdarowanym najpiękniejszym uśmiechem świata. Bo taki należał do tego małego urwisa, Lee Taemina. Marzył o tym… by go kochał.

Zawsze czuł do niego więcej niż powinien, gdy beztrosko turlali się po trawie, gdy przysypiali oparci o pień, gdy lądowali obok siebie w łóżku, gdy wspólnie się huśtali. Nawet wtedy, gdy opowiadał mu o Soo Jung. Była wspaniałą dziewczyną, naprawdę. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki niej będzie mieć szansę na normalne życie. Ale przede wszystkim liczył, że to zmotywuje Tae do znalezienia swojej własnej połówki, z którą związek nie będzie tak kłopotliwy, jak gdyby był w momencie wyznania przez Minho skrywanych przez wiele lat uczuć. 

Jednakże teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Soo Jung dowiedziała się, że nigdy nie kochał jej tak jak powinien, chociaż jest naprawdę piękną i mądrą dziewczyną. Płakała, on razem z nią, ale nie krzyczała, jakby doskonale rozumiała, że serce, które biło w jego piersi, już mieści w sobie miłość do kogoś innego, kogo obdarzył uczuciem dawno temu. I może rzeczywiście tak było.

Kochał go.

_Kochał go._

– Nie sadzę, Taemin. Kocham ją, ale nie tak jak kocham kogoś innego.

– Ko–kochasz kogoś innego? – powtórzył.

– Tak, Minnie. Ta osoba jest urocza jak mały motylek, jej uśmiech potrafi odegnać wszystkie moje smutki; jej oczy są pełnie ciekawości do świata i lśnią niczym słońce, za to jej skóra wydaje się być delikatniejsza od atłasów. Gdy ją dotykam, moje serce szaleńczo bije, a gdy nie ma jej obok mnie, wydaje mi się, że świat przestaje istnieć. Ona ma czyste, niewinne serce i duszę wypełnioną marzeniami. Zawsze chciała osiągnąć coś wielkiego, a ja wiem, że jej się to uda, bo na to zasługuje. Jest inteligentna i chociaż nadal obawia się życia, wiem, że jest najodważniejszą osobą na świecie. Martwi mnie jednak to, że od pewnego czasu jej oczy nie lśnią tak jak kiedyś, jej uśmiech nie jest tak szeroki i nie dosięga słońca. Nie wiem dlaczego tak się dzieje, dlaczego ktoś kogo kocham teraz się smuci.

– Powiedz mi, hyung, kto to jest? – zapytał słabo, wiedząc, że nawet Soo Jung nie była dla Minho tak ważna, jak okazała się być ta tajemnicza osoba. Musi ją bardzo kochać, pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem, opuszczając wzrok na własne kolana.

– Boję się na głos wypowiedzieć jej imię.

– Dlaczego?

– Mam wrażenie, że gdy to powiem, ten czar nagle pryśnie, a ta osoba nie będzie chciała mojej miłości.

– Daj spokój, hyung, kto mógłby cię nie chcieć? – zapytał, niby wesoło. Przecież to prawda, kto mógłby chcieć wypuścić z rąk taki skarb, jak on? Ideał – szarmancki, miły, uczynny, troskliwy, inteligentny, wysportowany, z dobrego domu.

– Tak myślisz? – Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją, ale głowa chłopaka nadal ułożona była w taki sposób, by nie mógł zobaczyć jego oczu.

– Tak, hyung. Powiedz to jej.

Wciągnął głośno powietrze, zaskoczony, gdy Minho uniósł go w górę, tak jak wtedy, gdy wciąż byli dziećmi, a potem usiadł na huśtawce. Ta zaskrzypiała ostrzegawczo, ale Choi nic sobie z tego nie robił, gdy usadzał młodszego na swoich kolanach i otaczał ramionami jak najcenniejszy skarb.

– Myślisz, że to wytrzyma?

– Nie sądzę, hyung – odparł, przez chwilę czując się jak kiedyś. Dłonie mężczyzny były tak samo ciepłe i duże, i tak samo spoczęły na jego biodrach. Jego wzrok był równie czuły, a uśmiech delikatny, na który sam miał ochotę odpowiedzieć tym samym. – Ale co ty właściwie robisz?

– Mówisz, że powinienem wyznać swoje uczucia, tak? Zatem mój drogi, Minnie… czy wybaczysz mi te wszystkie lata i przyjmiesz moje serce?

Nagle do lotu zerwała się cała gromada kolorowych motyli, wesoło unoszących się po żołądku jednocześnie zdumionego, szczęśliwego, ale i złego Taemina. Wpatrywał się bez słowa prosto w oczy Minho, jakby chciał wyczytać z nich największe tajemnice świata, a one odpowiadały. Opowiadały całą historie ich miłości, wszystkie lęki jakie nawiedzały go pod osłoną noce, wszystkie czułości, jakie chciał mu pokazać, ale nie mógł. Dostrzegał tam prawdę, wiedział, że on nie kłamie… Ale to nic nie zmieniało.

– Nie, hyung – odparł tak po prostu, zsuwając się z jego kolan. Minho uchylił zdumiony usta i spróbował przyciągnąć go do siebie jeszcze raz. Na próżno, Taemin odsuwał się krok za krokiem, czując jakby każdy centymetr do tyłu był jego sercem, deptanym i rozkruszanym na kawałeczki. – Nie mogę.

– Dlaczego, Minnie? – szepnął zrozpaczony.

– Po prostu nie… Proszę, nie pytaj. Zostaw mnie. Ja… odejdę, a ty ułóż sobie życie, zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze.

– Taemin…

– Dobranoc, hyung.

– Taemin, kocham cię! – niemal wywarczał, chwytając go za rękę. Był tak blisko, wystarczyło przesunąć się tylko o kawałek, by wbić w ukochane ramiona. Nie zrobił jednak tego, a spojrzał w górę, w lśniące, ciemne oczy. Były jego światem.

– Ja ciebie też, Minho – szepnął łagodnie. – Ale to nie wystarczy.

Zniknął gdzieś w ciemności, odprowadzany złotymi promieniami księżyca. Otulały go one jak aureola, ale dla starszego nie były już tak piękne jak kiedyś. Zwiastowały tylko jego porażkę, gdy człowiek, którego kochał ponad wszystko odchodził.

_Uciekał._

_Huśtawka widziała drugą szansę._

– Minho? – Niepewny wzrok rzucony spod czarnej grzywki, dłonie które kurczowo zaciskały się na skraju koszulki.

– Taemin! Wróciłeś! – wykrzyknął, jakby nadal w to nie wierzył, jakby liścik, który odczytał rankiem wcale nie oznaczał właśnie tego. Zrywając się z huśtawki wprawił ją w ruch. Odkąd Taemin odszedł spędzał w tym miejscu jeszcze więcej czasu. Wiedział, że młody kochał to miejsce, więc nawet powtórnie ją naprawił, lepiej niż wtedy, gdy mieli nieco ponad dziesięć lat.

– Tak, Minho.

– Dlaczego?

– Ja… Nie potrafię – wyszeptał, będąc coraz bliżej niego.

– Czego, Minnie?

– Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie. Nie potrafię o tobie zapomnieć – oznajmił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Już się nie peszył. Stracił zbyt wiele, teraz nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak mu to wszystko wyznać. Chociaż tyle.

– Minnie…

– Minho… czy ty mnie jeszcze kochasz?

– Nie umiem przestać cię kochać. Nie chcę przestać cię kochać – odrzekł czule.

– Minho proszę… czy ty możesz… czy my możemy…

– Ćssi, Mnnie, nic nie mów – przytknął palec do jego ust. – Po prostu mnie już więcej nie zostawiaj.

– Nie zrobię tego, hyung.

– To dobrze. – Skinął głową i przygarnął go do siebie. Tyle czasu zmarnowali, by znaleźć się powtórnie w tym miejscu, że już sam nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Chciał ucałować te wspaniałe wargi, pieścić to ciało, ciągle powtarzać, że go kocha.

– Kocham cię, hyung.

– Ja ciebie też, Minnie.

_Huśtawka widziała intymność._

Serce Minho przyśpieszyło, tak jak i jego oddech, gdy język Taemin leniwie oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, a potem zostały one przygryzione przez ostre ząbki. Nie był pewien, czy chłopak próbuje go sprowokować, czy to była cała jego niby niewinna otoczka, ale w tej chwili miał ochotę w końcu spróbować zakazanego owocu, jakim było jego ciało. I zdaje się, że to było celem wcale–nie–niewinnego–Lee, udającego niewzruszonego, gdy ściągał go z huśtawki, zarzucał mu ręce na ramiona i przyciągał do pocałunku. Poczuł, że usta młodszego rozciągają się w uśmiechu, że jego ciało drży z podniecenia, a ich umysły zdawały się krzyczeć, zarówno wyznania miłości, jak i pragnienia czegoś więcej.

To samo działo się, gdy z czułością pozbawiał go ubrania, gdy składał na jego idealnym ciele tysiące pocałunków, gdy zmęczony szeptał do jego ucha miłosne wyznania. Cały czas szczęśliwy obserwował rozkosz na jego twarzy, spijał z jego ust każdy jęk i prośbę o jeszcze. Chciał mu pokazać niebo, chciał zabrać go w gwiazdy, nawet jeśli wciąż znajdowali się na ziemi. To mu nie przeszkadzało, bo gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdował, jego raj był przy tym anielskim chłopcu, teraz tak bezwstydnie jęczącym pod jego ciałem. Pieścił jego ciało, kołysał z nim w pełnej harmonii, dążąc do spełnienia. Wiedział, że to co w życiu najważniejsze trzyma w swych ramionach.

I nie zamierzał go wypuścić. Już nigdy.

Kochał go. Tak bardzo go kochał.

Gdyby huśtawka umiała mówić, zapewne opowiedziałaby wiele różnych historii. Była ona świadkiem wielu godzin płaczu, słuchała brzmienia śmiechu, i tego szczerego, i tego trochę mniej. Usłyszała wiele wyznań, a gdyby mogła, płakałaby z tymi odrzuconymi i cieszyła z tymi, którzy w brzmieniu jej skrzypiących łańcuchów usłyszeli najpiękniejsze słowa świata. Towarzyszyła przecież tak wielu ludziom w pokonywaniu słabości codziennego dnia, umilała chwile spokoju, gdy słonce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wśród cichych szeptów umykających w mroźnym powietrzu do księżyca, uczyła na pamięć gwiezdnych konstelacji. 

Przez wiele lat nikt nie pamiętał o jej istnieniu, aż w końcu dwaj chłopcy, jeszcze dzieciaki, odnaleźli ją pośród głuszy. Szybko stała się ich ulubionym miejscem, swego rodzaju schronieniem i bezpieczną przystanią. Stała się miejscem, gdzie przeżywali radosne chwile, jak i te, gdy ich twarze skropione były łzami, a usta wyrzucały z siebie ciężkie przekleństwa. Mogła obserwować powolną drogę ich miłości, tak piękną, jak żadna bajka nie potrafi opowiedzieć.

Ale czy huśtawka byłaby skłonna podzielić się tą historią z innymi, z każdym szczegółem, każdą rozmową, dźwiękiem śmiechu i smakiem łez? Być może, ale by tego dokonać, trzeba odnaleźć ją pośród drzew, skąpaną w mlecznej poświacie księżyca, cicho skrzypiącą na wietrze, szeptem opowiadającą o młodości dwóch kochanków.


End file.
